


All I want is you

by AnnieOlicity19



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieOlicity19/pseuds/AnnieOlicity19
Summary: If you give me a chance,If you give us a chance,I will spend the rest of my live proving to you,That you made the right decision...





	

The loud, spirited laughter of adults could be heard over the continuous chatter surrounding the vivacious atmosphere. The energetic youngsters giggling at their creamy chocolate mustaches were followed soon after. As the evening sky faded away, the pink and orange hues were replaced with dark shades of blue, whilst the amber light of the street lamps spilled on the stone-paved streets. The festively designed, illuminated with blinking Christmas lights, vibrant ornaments and brightly colored signs, were lined up along either side of the street and had varieties of delectable treats, jasmine scented fragrances, skillfully hand-crafted greeting cards and unlimited choices of gifts to customers occupied for endless periods of time.

And she walked. She walked as her hair fluttered in the air; her clothes clung to her body, arms tightly wrapped around her. Felicity felt cold wind stroking her skin, wanting to rip her clothes off her, as if she were its enemy. As a few teardrops appeared in the corners of her eyes, she continued walking, till she was there…She remembered everything, like it was yesterday. Oliver got on his knees, smiling to her. The warm glow his happiness gave.

_Felicity Smoak, would you make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth?_

_Yes? Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes._

She would have said yes a lifetime to him if it was possible. She would have said yes to him in the mornings when he always woke her up kissing her; she would have said yes to him every night when he held her tight to his chest…Oh, God how she missed him. The ache of longing to be with him echoed through the very marrow of her bones. It was a chill wind trapped in the chambers of her heart.

Missing Oliver always came like waves, but tonight, tonight she was drowning. She wanted so much to hear him saying once again that he loved her, saying what they started didn’t end…She was so tired of living without him, tired of wanting to forget the day she let him, embracing him for the last time…

Did he know how much she loved him? Did he ever know that he was her light too? Did he know that she counted the hours, to see him?

“Oliver,” She whispered, closing her eyes and her walls, the walls that hold her up, make her strong just…collapsed.

“Felicity,” She heard her name as e whisper and she felt two strong arms wrapped around her, putting her close to his chest. She had missed those arms as much as she had missed the smell of him. She buried her face in his shoulder as he held her. All that she could think was that she needed him. She needed his arms around her, needed him to hold her and whisper that they'd find a way to be together.

Felicity didn’t know how much time she held her breath, seconds, minutes, even hours maybe. She led out a deep sigh, swiping her tears from her eyes. She didn’t want to leave his warmth but she had to, for her, for both of them. She slowly took one step back, “What are you doing here Oliver?” She asked him softly, his gaze never leaving hers.

He smoothed loose hair from her face and placed a soft kiss to her temple, but his eyes never left hers, "I come here every time I want to find my true love,” he said, “I come here every night Felicity, to find my love, to find you…”

She blinked rapidly.

“I.., did I ever tell you the moment when I started to fell in love with you? He asked her, and saw Felicity’s surprised face by his question.

“I loved you when no one believed in me, but you did. I loved you when no one could heal my soul, but you did, only with your smile. I loved you that day when we first met… you turned your head, and I met the brightest eyes that I have ever seen in my life. I knew, in that moment and in that moment only, that the twinkle in your eyes was the most beautiful thing I have ever been witness in my lifetime.” He said, breathing heavily. “But it all started before Felicity…”

She furrowed her eyes confused “Before, when…I mean us…”

“You know that I was in Starling once, before I really came back from the deaths.” He said, gripping his fingers tightly together.

“Yes I know, you have told me that part of your life.”

“One night I was at my dad office looking for some information, and I heard the clicking of some heels approaching to the office, I heard your steps.” Oliver said looking to her. “I was going to leave but something kept me there, so I hide. It was then when I first saw you…I saw you Felicity, and you weren’t just beautiful and stunning, you were peace…my peace. In the most darkness time of my life, I found this angel with blond curly hair, and you didn't know it, but you saved me. In just one look to you, I was "home." He said, clenching his jaw now, “And I lost you, I broke your heart, I will never forgive myself for it...

“Oliver…” Felicity started to say, but she couldn’t continue, crying out in a choked voice.

“I am sorry I hurt you, I am sorry I lied to you, I will never stop saying it, Felicity. That day, I destroyed my heart, my soul, I hurt you, and I hurt my life...because you are my life…you are my heart, you are my soul, you are my everything...” His words hung between them until she gave him a sad smile, tears falling down. “This is not living, this is worst than all those five years that I spent in that island, because back then I didn’t know what it was like living without you…Now I know...now I do, now I am. And whether this heart beats another day or another hundred years, I want you to know that it is yours Felicity, it is yours…always.” He said turning his head to the other side. Her tears were tearing him apart, and all he wanted to do was swiping them by kissing every single drop, but he couldn’t, he didn’t have that right anymore. So he just turned his head, trying to gather his own tears behind his eyes.

“I love you,” Felicity said and he headed toward her, “I never stopped loving you, not a day, not a minute, I love you Oliver.”

"Felicity…" Her name fell from his lips easily, “I thought, I thought you were seeing someone else…I didn’t know…”

“What? No. How could I found someone else when all the time I was looking for you? When all the time I am looking for you?" She said her voice trembling. "Someone had your hair, but eyes were different, and when they had your eyes, they didn’t have the little mole near the lips.” She said taking one step further to him, touching with her hand his mole. “They weren’t you. And I wanted you Oliver, only you.” She said as he leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. Dear god, how beautiful she was. They paused, looking into each other’s eyes. Felicity swallowed and held her breath. His eyes searched hers and he leaned into her, his lips drawing near, her lips parting to receive them. He stopped inches away, his eyes draft down to her lips as though he was savoring the moment. Her heart bit faster and finally his lips touched hers. They were rough and smooth, they were perfect. He moved them around in circles and her heart swelled. His breathing was deep and loud in her ear. He moaned and so, did she. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world slowly disappeared around them, along with all of them worries.

“Let’s go home,” she whispered between their kisses, smiling to him.

"You are my home." 

********************

His lips felt so gentle so warm, she felt her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, as the kiss began to grow heavy. Oliver's hand slid off her face and tightened around her waist. She continued kissing him hungrily wanting more. She felt herself being pushed against the wall, Oliver’s body pressing against hers. The kiss goes on, their lips moving in perfect sync and the kiss becoming more passionate by the second.

Her right hand flowed onto his open skin as her left hand began greedily undoing his shirt. Their lips parted and clasped onto one another once again with an adding of more pressure. Oliver’s hand slid smoothly onto her arm, lifting it and pinning it against the wall. Their kiss grew greedier, her mouth locking tighter. The heat flowing throughout her body began to grow as she felt his other hand slide through her cleavage and onto the shirt of her dress, in contact with the buttons he slowly began to unhook them, her shirt began to hang loosely, her lace corset beginning to show. Reluctantly Felicity removed her lips from Oliver, leaning frailly against the wall. Her eyes leisurely began to open, eyelids relaxed as she slowly sucked in the cool air. Oliver stared back, his eyes calm. She rested her forehead upon his as her hand slipped back onto his bare skinned chest. Her breath was slow. In strength he quietly murmured “Promise me”.

Felicity watched as Oliver brought her hands up to his lips and he kissed the backs of them both as he stared at her, "Promise me..." She still was awestruck at what he’d done and said, “I promise…I will never leave,” she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again. That kiss stretched on and it took him a moment before his arms were around her.

She didn’t know how they went to the bedroom. Oliver’s arms wrapped tighter around her and his hands moved along her back. Felicity waited a moment and then let her hands move from his face and back between them once again to work on removing additional clothing items.  Now she wanted him even more than she had before.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered before her lips slid against his.

“Please…” she whispered.

His nose nuzzled her neck, she could feel him just breathing her in, and then a moment later he started to kiss her. His fingers moved from her and he was slowly repositioning himself, the weight of him changed, and suddenly she could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh. Felicity’s body was reacting even more now. Oliver’s lips moved down her neck, along her collarbone, and down her chest. Felicity let out a happy sigh and ran her nails along his scalp as he continued to kiss her.

“Oliver,” she whispered, her hands moving down his back, trying to push him closer. “You’re beautiful,” Oliver breathed against her neck as he kissed it before moving to her mouth. As he did, his fingers entwined with hers as slowly he entered her. Oliver was gentle and slowly allowed her body to adjust for his size. Felicity felt like he absolutely filled her, making them one, they were made to fit each other. They were finally home.

Kisses covered her face after a moment as his arms engulfed her and he slid to her side, pulling her with him, keeping her close.“I love you,” he whispered as he pushed stray hair away from her face. “Forever and always, my love.”

"Forever and always...yours."  
"Mine."

********************

Oliver woke up to warm sunlight streaming across his face from the nearby window and hair tickling his nose. He sighed, feeling her weight shift with the movement of his chest. Felicity is sprawled across his chest, sleeping soundly. His hand, the one that has been resting on the small of her naked back, moved to her nape, and started tracing small patterns on her skin. He leaned over to press his nose against the crown of her head, inhaling the fruity scent of her shampoo. Oliver dropped a soft kiss to her head and closes his eyes again, relaxing against her. Suddenly his phone rang; he took it and answered.

“Hi Thea” He said slowly, trying to not wake Felicity.

“Hi little brother, Merry Christmas” She said happily.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Speedy.”

“How are you? How is your life going?” She asked him.

Oliver turned his head looking to Felicity, the sunlight shine on her golden hair, making the blonde strands gleam. His heart skipped a beat and he was sure nothing could shine brighter than her.

“She is fine.” He said smiling.


End file.
